Arrhenphobia
by CloveRine26
Summary: [Johnny X Jaehyun] Seburuk itukah seorang Arrhenphobia? Lupakan masa lalumu. Izinkan aku membawamu pada kisah yang baru. #JohnJae #JohnJaeJae #Oneshoot (Ada Rate M nya dikit, dikit bgt di ending nya. Edited Summary)[NCT]


Title : Arrhenphobia

Cast : Jaehyun Jung, Johnny Seo, little Jaemin Jung n etc

Pair : Johnny X Jaehyun

Rated : T

.

.

 **"Jaehyun, kau mencintai appa bukan?! Jangan sekali kali kau melawan appa mu ini. Dengar, kau adalah sumber kehidupanku"**

~o0o~

 **"J-Jangan sentuh aku appa!! Bisakah appa mengerti perasaanku?! Bisakah appa memperlakukanku selayaknya aku adalah seorang anak?! Selama ini aku hanyalah budak pelaris bisnis milik appa huh?! Hiks, aku sungguh merindukan eomma"**

~o0o~

 **"Appa..!! Kumohon bangun appa! Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku!! Hiks, siapa yang akan melindungiku dari para lelaki berbahaya itu appaa!! Andawee!"**

~o0o~

 **"Hey pretty, tebak siapa nama jagoanku ini? Ia tampan sekali bukan? Kau luar biasa, chagi"**

 **Wanita cantik itu mengecup pipi Jaehyun sekilas dan kembali menatap penuh kasih pada buah hati dalam gendongannya.**

 **"Welcome to the world, Jung Jaemin"**

.

.

Aku terus menggerakkan jari jariku pada sepanjang tuts piano. Bersenandung lirih seraya menatap para penghuni _AsPresso Cafe_ yang tengah menikmati alunan musik sebagai pengiring hujan pada sore hari ini.

Aku menatap keluar jendela yang sedikit ternodai oleh embun air hujan. Sudah terlalu hafal dengan pergerakan pemuda manis yang bertempat tinggal tak jauh dari cafe langgananku. Setiap pukul 5 sore, pemuda itu selalu keluar dari rumahnya yang tak jauh dari kata sederhana seraya membawa sebuket bunga _crysan_. Terkadang, dalam benakku begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui latar belakangnya, mungkin karena aku terlalu sering melihat keberadaannya dibalik jendela cafe langgananku ini.

Selama aku melihat, pemuda manis itu tak pernah membawa masuk seseorang ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tinggal bersama seorang anak laki laki yang sekiranya mungkin berumur kurang lebih 6 tahun, aku tak tahu pasti. Mungkin saja itu adiknya, ataupun anaknya. Tapi jika dilihat dari parasnya, ia terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak. Ya, aku cukup hafal betul mengenai pergerakannya yang tidak berubah selama aku direkrut menjadi pengisi acara di _AsPresso Cafe_ ini.

Bahkan sudah terngiang di luar kepalaku mengenai tiap pahat keindahannya juga gaya berpakaiannya. Aku tak habis pikir, bahkan disaat bukan musim dingin pun ia selalu mengenakan syal hingga menutupi dagunya.

'Aiisshh..mengapa aku jadi sering memikirkannya?'

"Johnny! Hey, kau melamun lagi. Disaat kau duduk dihadapan _grand piano_ itu kau selalu saja menatap kosong keluar jendela"

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku tatkala mendengar sebuah omelan dari para senior _orchestra_ di cafe ini.

"Tapi, begitu bangsat nya lamunanmu tidak menghancurkan alunan instrumen yang kau buat. So, congratulations, John"

"Seperti biasa besok datanglah jam setengah 5, okay? Kutraktir beberapa cangkir moka _whipped cream_ " Ujar salah satu senior yang mana ia adalah pemilik cafe ini.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada seraya memasang ekspresi pertimbangan.

"Okay, bagaimana dengan segelas _frapp_ _e?_ Atau secangkir _americano?_ "

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis seraya menghisap _vapor_ ku.

"Oh come on. Baiklah khusus untuk besok cafe ini _free cost_ untukmu"

Dan pada akhirnya aku melakukan _high five_ pada senior pemilik cafe ini.

~o0o~

Seperti biasa, aku selalu mengisi acara di _AsPresso Cafe_ setiap pukul setengah 5 sore entah itu berupa _live music, poetry, poem,_ dan lain lain.

Lalu aku tak perlu terkejut dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang membuka pintu belakang rumahnya tepat pada pukul 5 sore seraya membawa sebuket bunga _crysan_ tak lupa dengan syal tebal yang menutupi lehernya. Aku semakin berjubah penasaran, dan kini aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya pada senior pemilik cafe ini.

"Sehun hyung"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?"

Dapat kulihat Sehun yang tengah mendengus.

"Sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk berbicara denganku huh?! Kau bahkan sebelumnya seolah olah tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang senior pemilik cafe ini, dengan seenak jidat kau menepuk bahuku dan berteriak kencang di telingaku"

"Oh okay dude, easy okay? Ini mengenai pemuda berkulit pucat yang tinggal tak jauh dari cafe milikmu"

"Ah..maksudmu Jung Jaehyun?"

"Jung Jaehyun?"

"Ya itu namanya, bodoh" Sehun menghembuskan uap _vapor_ nya tepat pada wajahku.

"Tanpa mendengar pertanyaanmu, setidaknya aku sedikit mengerti benakmu. Ia selalu keluar rumah pukul 5 sore, tak lupa dengan sebuket bunga _crysan_ di tangannya. Pemuda yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu selalu mengunjungi makam ayahnya"

"O-oh..I see. Lalu, anak laki laki yang tinggal bersamanya?"

"Hmm..itu adalah anaknya yang bernama Jung Jaemin. Oh, jangan tanyakan istrinya. Ia ditinggal angkat kaki oleh istrinya yang pergi entah kemana tidak ada kalangan yang tahu. Sebelumnya ia sempat bertengkar dengan istrinya karena, oh! Ups"

"Hey, karena?"

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of man"

"O-oh, okay.."

"Singkat cerita saja, jangan pernah sekali kali kau mendekatinya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang terkenal dengan pengalaman Arrhenphobia. That's it"

Aku mengangguk mengerti seraya menggumam dalam hati.

'Arrhenphobia? Ia mengalami trauma berat pada lelaki? Lalu anaknya?'

"Hey! Bukankah anaknya juga lelaki?"

 _Ctak_

"Pabbo! Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu apa itu Arrhenphobia!"

"Aww..aku tahu tapi, err.."

"Aiishh..ia hanya mengalami trauma pada lelaki yang sebaya dengannya. Ia juga sempat mengalami depresi berat akibat perlakuan tidak layak ayahnya pada dirinya. Lagipula banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki pengalaman buruk pada banyak lelaki saat ayahnya masih hidup"

"Banyak lelaki? Hyung, kau membuatku semakin penasaran tentangnya"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal seraya meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Habiskan _frappe_ mu"

 _Fine._ Aku tidak perlu ambil pusing hanya untuk memikirkannya. Ia hanya orang lain dan untuk apa aku mencampuri urusannya. _Gosh,_ tapi otak dan hatiku bertolak belakang. Mengapa aku merasa ingin sekali mendekatinya, ah maksudku dalam artian ingin tahu saja tentang dunianya.

~o0o~

"HEY WATCH OUT!!" Dengan reflek aku berlari dan menarik kasar lengan mungil seorang anak laki laki dan merengkuhnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu menggunakan dua matamu huh?!! Hampir saja kau menabrak anak kecil!!"

"M-maafkan kami. Lagipula orang tua mana yang membiarkan bocah ingusan itu keluar malam sendirian huh?" Terlihat dua insan yang berada dalam mobil itu tengah menggerutu. Mereka pun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

 _Brruummm_

Aku berlari menghampiri anak laki laki tersebut.

"Hey kau tak apa? Siapa yang membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu keluar malam malam begini hmm?" Aku melihat arloji yang setia melilit pada pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 8 malam. Beruntung saja sepulang dari _AsPresso Cafe_ aku tengah berjalan jalan menikmati udara malam, jika tidak aku tidak tahu nasib anak ini akan seperti apa nantinya.

"Hiks..appa eodiga? Appaaa..hiks"

Seketika aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Baru saja aku menyadari, wajah anak ini sangat familiar dalam benakku.

"Hei..tenanglah jangan menangis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang okay? Siapa namamu?"

"Hiks..J-Jung Jaemin"

~o0o~

"A..aku tidak ingin pulang aku ingin mencari appaaa huweee...hiks"

"Hei ssh tenang okay? Appa mu sedang bekerja, sebentar lagi akan pulang. Aku akan menemanimu disini"

Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaemin dan merengkuhnya. Aku mengambil posisi duduk pada salah satu anak tangga teras belakang rumah. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaemin agar terduduk di pangkuanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _AsPresso Cafe_ yang tak jauh dari teras belakang rumah milik Jung Jaehyun. Aku yakin seutuhnya, bahwa aku sedang bersama anaknya saat ini.

"Hey Jaemin, berhenti menangis okay? Lihatlah bintang bintang diatas sana menyaksikan tangisanmu hmm? Kau tidak malu?"

Aku merasakan tubuh Jaemin yang bergetar dalam dekapanku. Seketika pun aku bersenandung menenangkannya seraya terus membelai ujung kepalanya.

 _"Twinkle twinkle little star~ How I wonder what you are~ Up above the world so high~ Like a diamond in the sky~ Twinkle twinkle little star~ How I wonder what you are~"_

Aku berhenti bersenandung kala merasakan deruan konstan nafas hangat pada dadaku. Jaemin kecil telah tertidur. Aku tersenyum lega seraya mengecup sekilas ujung kepalanya.

Aku menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar dan menidurkannya. Awalnya aku sangat kebingungan mencari kamarnya, namun aku melihat terdapat ranjang mini berbentuk mobil yang pasti itu adalah kamar milik Jaemin. Setelah menidurkan Jaemin, aku berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

 _Kriiett_

 _Blam_

Aku menutup pintu belakang rumahnya lalu berbalik untuk pulang. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika terus berada disana sementara _AsPresso Cafe_ masih sangat terlihat ramai. Aku takut jika aku kepergok memasuki rumah seorang pria yang terkenal dengan sebutan

"H-Hey!! SIAPA KAU?!! MENJAUH DARI RUMAHKU!!"

Arrhenphobia.

~o0o~

Oke. Sepertinya aku tertular oleh virus phobia pemuda itu. Jika Jung Jaehyun itu mengalami gejala trauma pada semua lelaki dewasa, maka aku pun juga mengalami Arrhenphobia khusus untuk seorang pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Brengsek sekali aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia hampir saja membunuh pangeran tampan sepertiku. _Oh damn_. Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut tak karuan. Aku berusaha untuk bangun namun sepasang tangan raksasa mencegah pergerakanku.

"Sehun hyung?"

"Aiishh aigoo jeongmal! Kau mengalami pendarahan cukup parah pada kepalamu. Are you ok?"

 _Blinked_

"John! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan coba coba mendekati pria itu. Nyawaku hampir saja tertukar dengan Kai melihat Jaehyun yang melemparkan pot bunga rumahnya dan _headshoo_ _t_!Tepat mengenai sasaran. Bersyukur sekali aku mengetahui bahwa pot bunga itulah yang pecah. Bukan kepalamu"

Kali ini dapat kudengar logat berbicara pria di hadapanku ini layaknya ia adalah seorang maniak dalam video game _call of duty._

"Wow, bidik an yang indah. Apa ini, aku merasakan kulit kepalaku tebal sekali"

"Don't touch it! Kepalamu sedang diperban"

"FUCK!"

~o0o~

 _Drap drap drap_

Hal yang sangat kusukai saat musim gugur di pagi hari. Udara yang segar tak membuat kedua kakiku ini merasa lelah untuk berlari kecil menyambut sinar hangat mentari.

Aku melihat sekeliling tanpa memedulikan pemandangan di hadapanku.

 _Brukkk_

"Awwh..m-maaf"

Wow, aku berhasil menabrak seorang lelaki, atau lelaki itu yang berhasil menabrakku. Aku tetap kokoh berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sementara pemuda itu terjatuh dihadapanku dengan berbagai kertas administrasi yang berhamburan dimana mana. Oh. Aku pun membantunya merapikan berkas berkas itu dan memasukkannya kembali dalam tas kecil lalu memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Namun apa ini, baru kusadari wajah pemuda itu aku hafal betul dengan tiap titik keindahannya yang selama ini kudamba. _Hell._ Dia yang hampir saja menghancurkan otakku dua hari yang lalu. Oke aku menyesal telah jatuh hati padanya.

"Jung Jaehyun?"

Pemuda itu merasa terpanggil dan mengangkat pandangannya agar mata kita saling sejajar. Seketika tubuhnya terlonjak kebelakang dengan wajahnya yang memucat. _Fine._ Kali ini aku yang panik.

"Hey, easy okay?" Aku berusaha menenangkannya seraya memberikan tas itu padanya perlahan. Namun justru yang kulihat ia malah bergerak mundur serta wajahnya yang semakin pucat pasi diiringi dengan peluh yang membasahinya.

"J-jangan m-mendekat hh! Damn!"

Kudengar ia mengumpat dalam suara dan nafasnya yang bergetar.

 _Drap drap drap_

"Well..H-Hey!! Ohhh shit!!" Sialan. Ia berlari meninggalkanku dengan berbagai berkasnya yang masih ada di tanganku. Persetan dengan sebutan Arrhenphobia. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengejarnya. Yeah, anggap saja _upgraded_ dari _cardio_ _jogging_ menuju _sprint._

 _Drap drap drap_

Aku terus berlari mengejar punggungnya yang kian menjauh. _Oh, is he a runner?_

Dan sampai pada akhirnya ia salah dalam mengambil rute. Ia berhenti pada kepala air terjun. Ia tak bisa lari lagi dariku. Apa ia tak ambil pusing untuk melompat? Kurasa tidak. Air terjun ini terlalu tinggi.

"Woah woah woah..okay. Jangan melompat, itu berbahaya. Aku akan melemparkan tas berisi berkas ini padamu. Kau hanya menangkap layaknya _passing_ dalam bermain basket oke? J-Jaehyun? Hey you alright?"

Kulihat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. _Oh what's that?_ Kulihat ia menangis.

"P-pergi hiks! Ja-jangan mendekat hh..hoek hmmh hoek!"

Aku turut prihatin melihat kondisinya. Seburuk itukah seorang Arrhenphobia? Ia memuntahkan cukup banyak isi perutnya. Hingga muntahannya mengotori syal yang ia kenakan.

 _Brukk_

Pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Setidaknya aku cukup lega dengan hal itu. Tugasku hanya menggendongnya pergi membawa pulang ke rumahnya. _That's it._

~o0o~

"Johnny ahjussi..appa kenapa?"

"Hey..aku tidak setua itu. Panggil aku hyung saja oke"

"Johnny hyuuungg.." Aku merasakan tubuh mungil Jaemin menyambar tubuh jangkungku.

Aku menggendong tubuh kecil Jaemin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Kami berdua menatap wajah Jaehyun yang belum juga sadarkan diri di ranjangnya. Ingin sekali aku membuka syal nya, tapi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka lancang seenak hati.

"Appa mu sedang tertidur Jae, jangan sekali kali kau membangunkannya okay?"

Jaemin mengangguk dengan imutnya.

~o0o~

"MENGAPA ADA PRIA DI RUMAH INI?!! P-PERGII!!"

"Appaa..tidak appaa..Johnny hyung baik!! Johnny hyung tidak seperti monster monster yang laiinnn...!!"

Aku semakin memundurkan langkahku. Baiklah Jaehyun sudah terbangun, tugasku menemani Jaemin sudah selesai dan saatnya aku untuk pergi. Tapi tunggu. Apa kata Jaemin barusan? Mo-monster? _Queer._ Pada akhirnya aku pun pergi dari kediamannya mengabaikan teriakan dan tangisan Jaemin.

~o0o~

 _(River Flows in You)_

Aku terus menggerakkan jari jariku pada tuts _grand piano_ favoritku di _AsPresso Cafe._ Seperti biasa aku melihat sesosok malaikat tak bersayap pergi dari rumahnya dengan sebuket bunga _crysan_ di balik jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku terkejut melihat pemandangan menggemaskan di depanku. Jaemin tengah menunggu acara ku selesai dalam _AsPresso Cafe_ ini di teras belakang rumahnya dan sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku.

~o0o~

"Hyung, Jaemin yakin hyung bukanlah monster menyeramkan yang sering appa ceritakan padaku"

"Monster? Memangnya ada apa dengan para monster itu?"

"Appa bercerita padaku, saat Jaemin tumbuh dewasa nanti, Jaemin tidak boleh menjadi monster yang menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dari maksud Jaemin kecil ini. Apakah para lelaki bangsat yang menghancurkan hidup Jaehyun merupakan monster di mata Jaemin? Setidaknya itulah yang kusimpulkan.

"Hyung, Jaemin boleh minta sesuatu pada hyung?"

"Hmm? Dengan senang hati Jae"

"Tolong jaga appa dari para monster itu. Jaemin masih terlalu kecil dan lemah untuk melindungi appa. Jaemin harap Johnny hyung tidak pernah menyerah untuk melindungi appa, kumohon hyung. Johnny hyung adalah _hero_ ku dan kuharap menjadi _superhero_ untuk appa juga"

Aku gemas sekali dengan bocah satu ini, hanya cubitan kecil pada pipi nya lah yang dapat mewakili responku.

~o0o~

 _Drap drap drap_

"Please..jangan sentuh aku Kris-ssi, k-kumohon! Hiks"

"Ohh..jadi kemana perginya Jung Hera? Ia mengetahui statusmu sebagai _sex slave_ kiriman ayahmu? Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanmu? Hahahaha. Sayang sekali ayahmu telah tiada, membuat semua nafsuku menjadi tertahan akibat bangkrutnya bisnis kalian"

"J-Jangan mendekat!!"

"Hey kau berlagak seolah olah kau adalah orang tersuci yang pernah ada. Tak ingatkah saat kau mengerangkan namaku dan komplotanku semua dengan seksi? Aku rindu dengan suara itu"

 _Drap drap drap_

 _Grep_

"Ouch! I got you baby"

"AAAAAHHHH! LEEPASSHH..HH!! Nghh.."

 _Brukk_

"What the..? Bukannya mendesah malah pingsan"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

 _JTAKK!!_

 _Brukk_

Wow. Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya? Hei _dude_ , aku hanya bercanda tadi memukul kepalamu. _Hell Yeah._ Sekop pasir ini tidak buruk.

~o0o~

"Mengapa hyung membawa pulang appa yang selalu dalam keadaan tertidur? Appa mudah mengantuk ya?"

"Hehe, karena appa mu jauh lebih indah disaat sedang tertidur Jaemin-ah"

Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh surai gelap Jaehyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa malaikat terindah kupunya jatuh pada tangan orang orang yang salah. Termasuk ayah kandungnya sendiri. Istrinya pun tak segan segan pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Cup_

Aku keterlaluan. Lancang. Dan sebagainya. Berani beraninya aku mengecup keningnya tanpa seizin Jaehyun sendiri bahkan Jaemin memandangku dengan terkejut.

"Katakan padaku Jaemin, aku sama seperti mereka bukan? Dengan lancang aku menyentuh dan mencium kening appa mu tanpa izin. Aku sama seperti para monster itu bukan?"

Gelengan yang Jaemin berikan padaku.

"Para monster itu selalu tersenyum jahat dan menakutkan saat menyakiti appa, tapi monster di depanku ini menjatuhkan air matanya saat menyentuh appa. Mengapa hyung menangis? Jangan menangis hyung. Hyung adalah monster yang baik"

Jaemin memelukku dengan erat. _Gosh._ Aku menangis di depan anak kecil. Memalukan sekali.

~o0o~

Kini ku tahu, menjalani kepercayaan yang Jaemin berikan padaku sangatlah tidak mudah. Tubuhku beralirkan darah di tengah publik serta cacian dan hinaan yang mereka lontarkan.

"Kau bodyguardnya?"

"Jung Jaehyun hanyalah _sex slave_ pemuas nafsu semua orang, dan bayarannya sangatlah murah. Kau tidak berfikir dengan otakmu ya untuk melindungi sampah dunia satu itu?"

"Hidupmu sangatlah merugi hanya untuk menjadi pengawal seorang keparat Jung Jaehyun. Cih"

"Kami semua sudah merasakan keperawanannya selama ayahnya masih hidup"

~o0o~

 _Drap drap drap_

"P-pergi!! Kau jauh lebih bajingan dari semua lelaki itu, John! Kau mengambil hati Jaemin anakku!! Hiks"

"Jaehyun kumohon jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan bermaksud jahat padamu. Jaemin sepenuhnya percaya padaku bahwa aku lah yang akan melindungimu dari semua ketakutanmu"

Aku mengambil satu langkah demi satu langkah mendekat kearah Jaehyun secara perlahan. Aku tidak perlu merasa malu pada diriku jika harus berlutut di hadapannya, karena kami berdua tengah berada di hutan gugur yang sepi. Entah mengapa Jaehyun selalu berlari membawaku kemari.

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang dalam hatiku. Jaehyun bahkan tak satupun mengambil langkah mundur. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar, aku tahu benar ia pasti sedang menahan rasa takutnya.

"Hhh..hhh.."

 _Grep_

"Woah woah..easy okay?" Dengan reflek aku merengkuh tubuhnya yang hampir saja ambruk. Apa dia pingsan dalam pelukanku? Aku merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Oh dia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Hhh..hh..akkhh!" Terdengar teriakannya yang tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Aku merasa iba mendengarnya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya yang masih membenamkan wajahnya dalam dadaku. Aku merasakan getaran tubuhnya kian menghilang.

"J-John, aku merindukan Jaemin"

"Akan kuantar pulang okay?"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan

 _Brukk_

Oke aku menyesal membiarkan Jaehyun berdiri sendiri menggunakan dua kakinya.

"H..hey, kau tak apa? Kakimu sakit?"

Terlihat Jaehyun yang berusaha untuk berdiri namun nihil. Aku tidak boleh seenak hati membopongnya karena ia adalah seorang Arrhenphobia yang err..mungkin baru saja sembuh dengan sentuhanku. Kulihat ia tidak menolak pelukanku tadi. Dengan gugup aku memohon izin padanya.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongmu pulang?"

Tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan padaku. _Fine._ Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Jaehyun mulai bisa berdiri dan berjalan sedikit tertatih karena kurangnya keseimbangan. Mungkin masih ada sisa ketakutan dalam benaknya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

 _Brukk_

Oh. Ia terjatuh kembali. Aku berjongkok di sampingnya. Menunggu pergerakannya. Oke sampai kapan aku menahan rasa iba ku padanya. Ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya menciumnya mengusak sayang surai gelapnya dan membopongnya menuju rumah.

Tunggu. _Hollyshit!_ Jaehyun jangan lakukan itu untukku. Kulihat Jaehyun mulai pasrah dengan keadaan. Ia menatap wajahku memelas seperti anak anjing yang minta diberi makan.

"Kau menyerah? Ingin kugendong?"

 _Damn it!_ Mengapa kini ia terlihat seperti _hybrid_ kucing yang lucu. Jaehyun menundukkan pandangannya seraya memainkan ujung sweater nya. Perlahan ia mengangguk. Dapat kulihat semburat merah mulai muncul pada pipi manis nya yang setengah tertutup oleh syal tebalnya.

~o0o~

"Woaahh kali ini hyung membawa appaku yang tidak sedang tertidur"

Aku mendudukkan Jaehyun di sofa. Mengapa wajahnya masih terlihat pucat? Ia belum sembuh dari rasa takutnya?

Oke kali ini aku lancang menyentuhnya. Kutempelkan punggung tanganku pada dahinya. Panas sekali.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan appa?"

"Appa mu sedang demam, sebentar aku akan-"

Aku merasakan ujung bajuku ditahan oleh Jaehyun. Eh? Aku menoleh padanya dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mengapa ia terlihat begitu frustasi? Aku berusaha membaca jalan pikirannya, entah mengapa aku menyimpulkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang ingin Jaehyun katakan. Tanpa Jaemin.

~o0o~

 _"Row row row your boat, Gently down the stream~ Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream~"_

Setelah dirasa Jaemin tertidur, aku segera meletakkan miniatur kapal nya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Jaehyun, aku pamit dulu. Ini sudah terlalu larut malam"

"Johnny, mengapa kau terburu buru sekali?"

"Hanya saja aku..err..aku takut jika aku terlalu lama disini maka gejala Arrhenphobia mu muncul kembali"

Terdengar Jaehyun terkekeh menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Ketegangan ku benar benar serius mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dengan mudah ia menertawakan keseriusanku.

Aku duduk pada sofa yang berjarak 3 meter dari Jaehyun.

"John, aku tidak butuh janjimu. Aku butuh kepercayaanku padamu terbukti seutuhnya, kumohon jangan menjadi monster jahat bagi Jaemin. Yang ku katakan siang tadi, kumohon jangan bocorkan pada Jaemin mengenai hal itu. Ia masih belum cukup dewasa. Dan satu lagi, jangan katakan mengenai kepergian Hera karena statusku. Jaemin masih berumur 8 bulan saat Hera meninggalkannya"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya..terimakasih telah menyembuhkan penyakitku ini. Tapi sewaktu waktu aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk menghadapi para lelaki itu. Orang sepertiku, tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang pria yang tulus memedulikanku sepertimu. Tubuhku terlalu najis dan menjijikkan untuk dikasihani"

"Ssh..cukup okay? Sudahlah"

Kulihat Jaehyun menahan isakannya. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bolehkah aku memeluk-"

 _Grep_

Aku hendak meminta izin padanya namun ia terlebih dahulu memeluk tubuh tinggiku.

"Hiks"

Aku mengelus surai gelapnya, membiarkan ia menumpahkan semua air matanya pada dada bidangku.

~o0o~

 _(Let Her Go)_

Aku memainkan tuts piano dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Bukankah lagu ini berjudul _Let Her Go?_ Aigoo..Johnny sedang jatuh cinta dan patah hati hmm?"

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar. Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk sosok yang tidak terlihat di _AsPresso Cafe_ ini. Jung Jaehyun. Aku harap ia dengan berlapang dada menerima kepergian istrinya.

Aku menatap keluar jendela yang tersapu oleh embun hujan. Sudah kuduga ia keluar dengan payung warna transparannya juga dengan syal tebalnya dan sebuket bunga _crysan._ Sosok itu tersenyum padaku dari kejauhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah.

~o0o~

Pukul 8 malam. Hujan tetap turun dengan konstan. Tidak terlalu rintik ataupun deras. Ku menatap seorang pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan hendak memasuki rumahnya.

Inilah saatnya. Sehun menepuk pundakku memberi semangat. Begitupun semua penghuni _AsPresso Cafe._

"Berjuanglah. God bless you"

 _Cklek_

 _Tap tap tap_

Aku keluar dari pintu cafe dengan sebuket bunga _white jasmine_ yang kusembunyikan dibelakang punggungku. Aku membiarkan tubuhku basah terguyur hujan.

"Jung Jaehyun"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh kebelakang dengan payung transparan di tangan kirinya.

Aku menghampirinya dan berlutut di depannya seraya mengayunkan sebuket bunga _white jasmine_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control"

Kulihat Jaehyun menutup mulutnya terkejut dan gelengan yang ia berikan.

"Seo. Johnny. Please. Mencintaiku adalah hal yang salah. Aku adalah makhluk kotor yang tak patut untuk dicintai"

"Jika mencintaimu adalah hal yang salah. Maka hatiku tidak akan mau menerima hal yang benar"

"Oh God.."

Dapat kulihat Jaehyun menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jika mencintaimu itu buta. Maka aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat terang nya dunia ini. I love you not because I need you. I need you because I do love you, Jung Jaehyun. So, would you be mine?"

Jaehyun menjatuhkan payungnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air hujan sama sepertiku.

Ia menerima sebuket _white jasmine_ pemberianku dan menghirupnya dalam dalam. Ia mulai terisak dan menatapku.

"You're the worst archer that you choose the wrong target for you to love. As your target, gladly I received your love arrow bow. Terimakasih atas busur panah kasihmu yang kau berikan padaku. Hiks"

 _Grep_

Aku merasakan air hujan yang dingin mengguyur tubuhku. Namun semua terasa hangat saat aku merasakan pelukan hangat yang begitu tulus menyelimutiku.

~o0o~

Aku menatap Jaehyun yang perlahan melepas syalnya. Oke aku cukup terkejut dengan luka jahitan di ceruk lehernya.

"Ini kenangan dari ayahku" Terlihat Jaehyun mengelus luka jahitan tersebut. Aku tersenyum miris lalu mengangkat tubuhnya agar berada pada pangkuanku dengan posisi berhadapan.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku dan memiringkan kepalanya menatapku dengan sebuah _wink._ Tunggu. Apa ia baru saja menggodaku?

Perlahan aku mempersempit jarak wajahku dengan Jaehyun.

 _Cup_

Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya lembut. Ciuman kami semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Jaehyun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Aku merasakan bagian bawahku menegang dan menusuk celana jeans ku. Otomatis Jaehyun pun juga turut merasakannya karena posisi kami yang begitu intim. Dapat kulihat wajah Jaehyun memerah padam. Ia pun dengan genit mencolek hidungku.

"Bad boy ewh. Kau boleh menghapus semua tanda yang mereka berikan padaku, dan menggantinya dengan milikmu di tubuhku. So, let me be yours tonight. Johnny"

Pada akhirnya hanya desahan dan erangan namaku lah yang kudengar. Tanpa sepengetahuan kami berdua sepasang sorot mata tidak berdosa tengah menyaksikan aksi panasku dengan Jaehyun.

"Appa! Hyung! Mengapa Jaemin tidak diajak bermain kuda kudaan seperti kalian? Kan seruu..huweee hiks Jaemin tidak diajak!! Appa dan hyung jahat!!!"

 **END**

 **Gajes. Typo bertebaran. Tiba tiba pgin bikin oneshoot. JohnJaeJae yey.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
